<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bind by GraceEliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936682">Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz'>GraceEliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, The Force, The dark and the light, Visions, freeform poem, voluntarily becoming one with the Force but proactively for Reasons Of Continued Galactic Happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Temple of Coruscant is his home and he loves it.<br/>He dreams that it burns<br/>And the Jedi burn<br/>And millions of men with one face chant<br/>Good soldiers<br/>Follow<br/>Orders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cranked this out in under an hour I think it's currently 2:15am<br/>Grammar what? <br/>This is poetry, <br/>It makes it's own rules<br/>Just as the Balance-pair have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The visions come regularly. They come in the night and in the day and in sleep and in action. They come with screams or with sobs or with I love you I lost you and I am so sorry this is my fault I am so sorry, and he cries always for what his people have-will-could lose. The Temple of Coruscant is his home and he loves it.<br/>He dreams that it burns<br/>And the Jedi burn<br/>And millions of men with one face chant<br/>Good soldiers<br/>Follow<br/>Orders<br/>As they destroy and are destroyed<br/>Or maybe they were already destroyed<br/>But after<br/>They die<br/>Physically or mentally or emotionally<br/>And they are left as nothing<br/>Shells of men.<br/>A boy calls him master and loves him<br/>But he is darkened with age passing<br/>The darkness comes from here<br/>Near the temple<br/>And this is a vision but he is Himself<br/>Champion<br/>Protector<br/>As Jedi should be.<br/>He claws himself into his own mind and he screams out his fury and pain and grief and denial of this future, and as he screams he reaches<br/>Out<br/>Out<br/>In<br/>The Force answers his plea<br/>Rising up in waves of blinding light but he does not need to see anything so much as he needs to be able to feel the darkness and where it begins so he sinks deeper through the agony of visions through a life in reverse of pain from love pain and misery but love too love that should have saved but instead destroyed because they were wrong the Jedi were wrong sometimes and for that one man had been dragged into the scheme of a monster so he screams as he reaches <br/>All of those who link to him scream too. <br/>Except Quinlan<br/>Who Sees<br/>And agrees.<br/>That is Darkness<br/>The vision is of death<br/>Kill me my brother my best friend kill me for the love you hold for me let me go free me free me<br/>Please<br/>It is unthinkable<br/>They do not permit this to happen.<br/>Help me<br/>Help me<br/>Help me<br/>But nobody is coming to them<br/>This deep<br/>The Force flows<br/>In waves<br/>Into them through them beyond them they are everything<br/>They are<br/>Nothing<br/>Ebb and flow<br/>Tides of life<br/>But they are one mind, they are each other, they are two sides of one<br/>Anchors in the world<br/>Twined together<br/>Obi-Wan reaches for the Light in all things living <br/>Quinlan falls<br/>Down<br/>Into<br/>The dark<br/>Diving<br/>Seeking<br/>Searching<br/>For the seed<br/>The seed that must be burned by the strength of the Light which is made of all that is good<br/>But what he finds is no seed<br/>No plant<br/>No tree.<br/>What Quinlan finds is a forest of blackness that is the void of all things good poisoning every single being it touches which is everything<br/>This is not something they can do alone,<br/>He says,<br/>But his friend-brother smiles.<br/>Not alone.<br/>They reach<br/>They scream<br/>Tear rip destroy crumble topple<br/>Make into nothingness<br/>Burn at it and snatch at it and ruin it<br/>Light to force it to wither shrivel tear whimper <br/>Dark to eradicate annihilate raze disintegrate pulverise rive<br/>Nothing of this black death must survive.<br/>They scream, all Jedi scream together at this upheaval<br/>Up far above some Masters sink into the Force as deep as they can allow<br/>Catching the shreds floating past<br/>Still they scream <br/>Dust motes in the sun in the crèche.<br/>The Darkness buckles.<br/>Of course!<br/>Joy!<br/>Loop, indicates he who was obiwan who is Champion.<br/>Strengthen, agrees he who was quinlanvos who is Challenger.<br/>Joy<br/>Joy is found in laughter, children, knights, silliness,<br/>Joy is the love of brother sister parent sibling padawan master<br/>In knowing the Death is obliterated by their effort<br/>In knowing they will swim these currents together forever as one mind<br/>Challenger<br/>Champion<br/>Unbroken.<br/>The Death In The Dark screeches<br/>But the Challenger is the walker of the Dark Places<br/>This creature, mask of death, is Pretender.<br/>Challenger reaches into self<br/>And roars out in rage passion possession.<br/>This Interloper must pay the price of this sin, this destruction,<br/>And will pay it in grief just as Challenger and Champion have in their screams<br/>The screams that echo through the Force<br/>As a voice exhoes over an ocean.<br/>Up above<br/>So near to life-in-moment<br/>Jedi call to them in names that are not theirs.<br/>They are Champion-of-Light and Challenger-of-Darkness.<br/>Scream<br/>Bids Champion<br/>For mercy is the hands of the living<br/>We have no mercy for that which is dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're not dead, but uh. I don't really know what's happened. Maybe I'll work it out tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>